1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small-sized marine craft for use in marine sports or for leisure purposes, which is suited to running about the water areas usually near the shore, under the control of a rider on the stern portion of the shell who grips a steering handle bar standing up from the bow portion of the shell.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a small-sized marine craft of the kind described has an engine mounted in an engine room formed in the bow portion of the shell and a propulsion means provided at the stern portion of the same. The rider stands up or sits on a deck portion formed on the shell to the rear of the engine room and grips the steering handle bar on the bow portion of the shell.
The shell has a breadth which is substantially equal to or slightly greater than the shoulder breadth of a rider. The rider is seated on a rear portion of the deck.
The propulsion means may be a propeller or a pumped water jet. Where a pumped water jet is used, the marine craft can be steered by changing the direction of the jet.
This type of marine craft has an excellent running performance and is capable of running at high speeds of up to approx. 50 km/h. However, the rider often accidentally falls from the running marine craft.
Also this type of marine craft, the deck formed on the shell has generally smooth surfaces without substantial projections from the view point of safety, so that only the steering handle bar is available for the rider to hold on to. Therefore, a rider who has accidentally fallen into the water can hardly climb up onto the marine craft.